


Love is an Open Door

by serohtonin



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Romance, Semi-established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris awakens to what turns out to be a pleasant surprise. Based on <a href="http://somethingdarrencrissish.tumblr.com/post/144768791136/otpprompts-person-a-of-your-otp-is-in-person-bs">this</a> prompt. Title taken from the song of the same name in "Frozen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is an Open Door

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the song or to these people and I don't claim this to be the truth.

Chris pads down the stairs and into the foyer of his house, scratching his bare stomach before stretching and yawning. He'd much rather enjoy the warmth of his bed a little longer with the rare morning off he has but Cooper's persistent yelping had driven him to get up and fill his food and water bowls.

"Yeah, yeah I'm almost there," Chris chides sleepily as he follows Cooper toward the kitchen. 

Though decorated flawlessly to Chris' taste the house is big, empty and quiet, sometimes too much for only one person to inhabit. But with the large front windows streaming the morning light through the thin curtains and across the lush dark hard wood floor, he appreciates the spaciousness and revels in not sharing it with anyone but a couple of furry if not annoying friends.

That is, until a crash sounds from the direction of the kitchen. While Cooper barks louder and runs ahead toward the noise, Chris searches for an object to potentially defend himself with. His sai swords and the like are regrettably upstairs and the knives are obviously out of reach. He tiptoes to his mantle and grabs his Golden Globe, which is thankfully not in his office upstairs with most of his other accolades. Then he slowly approaches the kitchen to yet another crash. As he rounds the corner, there's a loud curse from a familiar voice and Cooper's bark changes to a happy sound.

Chris looks up and lowers his makeshift weapon with a sigh.

"Jesus, Darren, you scared me half to death. What the hell are you doing?"

He catches Darren, shirtless, bending down to scratch behind Cooper's ears in greeting with, "Hey boy, I missed you so much while I was gone. But now I'm back, hopefully more often if your daddy'll have me."

Darren glances up with that charming grin. "Exactly what it sounded like. Making breakfast, babe."

"I--I didn't know you were back. I didn't hear you come in."

Darren stands up, clad only in boxers, looking absolutely delicious. His hair is sleep rumpled and miles of golden skin are on display along with all that natural smattering of hair across his chest that will soon disappear in a few months. Chris jolts awake at the opportunity before him and sets his award on the kitchen island.

Darren pulls him close, wrapping his arms around Chris' waist and kissing the corner of his mouth, Cooper left by the wayside behind them.

"Didn't want to wake you. My flight came in late and I had to stop by my place for a few things before I got here. I figured I'd surprise you with food."

Chris rests his forehead against Darren's, the simple touch a welcome warmth after going without it for weeks. Darren had been overseas and absent from his everyday life save for a couple texts, phone calls, and one tearful drunken Skype conversation. But he's here now and Chris can't help smiling and draping his arms over Darren's shoulders.

"Ahh, you know the way to my heart, Dare. But I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow and you might want to sleep in your own bed."

"There's no place I'd rather be than with you and the boys. You gave me a key for exactly that reason right before I left, remember?" Darren murmurs, his lips brushing against Chris' ear. "I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you."

"I--I love you too," he breathes out, his fingers grazing Darren's shoulder blades.

He leans for a proper kiss, capturing Darren's lips between his for the first time in a while. They taste of orange juice, salt and home. Although waking up to Darren in his bed had become more frequent in the last year or so and with it stolen kisses in his entryway or living room, this somehow feels more intimate. Chris' heart pangs with want for a future where Darren is here like this in a more constant way. Maybe this house has room for one more living being. 

Darren breaks those thoughts when he parts from him, bright hazel eyes staring back in wonder. "I missed you too if that wasn't clear enough."

"Good. Glad Cooper isn't the only one who deserves that honor."

Darren squeezes his sides and laughs. "He wasn't ready to attack me with his one of his most prized possessions. He was actually excited to see me."

"Well, you need to warn a guy next time you sneak into his kitchen and smother his pets with affection."

"It's called being romantic, babe. And you do have a fire poker you could use instead, you know, if I were an actual intruder."

"I get it. Protect the Golden Globe at all costs." Chris chuckles. "Thanks. I appreciate the sentiment even if I forgot that you had a key for a minute. It's all sort of new."

They stay close as Darren narrows his eyes at Chris. 

"Is it really?" Darren asks. "We've been together a year and a half. Longer if you count--"

"Yeah, I know," Chris interrupts him. "I just--It wasn't always like this."

"I know but that's in the past, Chris." Darren cups his cheeks with his strong hands and kisses him briefly with a loud smack. "C'mon, let me you make you breakfast because that's what we're doing now."

"Yeah it is." Chris beams at him as Darren breaks away, clasping their hands. 

"So how are you attempting to ruin my kitchen then?" Chris continues while they stride past Cooper on their way to the stove.

Darren drags him to their destination, where a pan sits on the burner next to a carton of eggs, salt, butter and a loaf of bread on the counter.

"I was going for an omelette, sweetheart, and maybe some toast until Cooper blew my cover," Darren explains.

"You blew your own cover, sweetheart," Chris retorts, dropping his hold so Darren can focus on the task at hand.

"Damn it. You're right. Now you can sit back, relax and watch me work."

Chris raises an eyebrow but does as Darren advises. Darren always claimed to be a horrible cook but like most skills, he picked them up quickly and flourished at them. He's still far from a master chef though he has a few go-to dishes and Chris can trust him not to burn his house down.

Chris has grown to trust him with that and so much more, allowing him into his home and deeper into his heart as well. As Chris listens to Darren quietly humming a tune about cooking eggs to perfection for his lovely confection, he can't wait to see how breakfast and how his future with Darren will turn out. If the heavenly smell is any indication, Chris knows it will be worth the risks he has taken thus far. Maybe he will take even more but for now, he'll enjoy this little piece of love they share, whether or not Darren is still a novice at working a toaster.


End file.
